


Don't Go Where I Can't Follow

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Tony leaves Peter one last message. Peter doesn't accept Tony's death(character death is tagged because it is there for like a few seconds)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Don't Go Where I Can't Follow

Tony looked at the table as he looked at the photo. It was of Peter and Tony holding that internship plaque. Tony looked back forward as he started filming the video.

“If you are watching this then we succeeded but I didn’t make it,” Tony started before laughing at how silly this was. “Pepper must be thinking I’m crazy for doing this.” 

Tony went to restart the video but stopped and looked straight at the camera that would record him. 

“I am sorry, Pete,” Tony started. “I should have tried harder to save you kid and just knowing you died there and I could do nothing. It hurt. When Morgan was born, I mentioned she had two brothers she would never meet. You are one of those. I know I haven’t known you forever but the time I did get to know you were special. You were like a son to me and I hate that I had to watch you go. If we succeeded just know that I did this so you, Harley, and Morgan had a chance. A chance to be someone in the world.” 

Tony felt the tear as he went to say something else. He thought about Peter dying in his arms and Harley dying alone in a workshop with its mother and sister not able to be there. The two had been in a car accident caused by the snap but they were alright. Harley would never know that unless he succeeded and brought his boys back.

“Peter if you are watching this then I hope you know that I know I couldn’t follow you that day but I will be there hopefully when you come back, but if I’m not I want you to know that I did this so you could have that future you dreamed of. You will always be able to do what you want,” Tony said. He got up and went to stop but something stopped him as if he forgot something.

“Peter Benjamin Parker, you will always be my son no matter what,” Tony said before turning off the camera and letting those words be said. He had told him what he needed to hear. Tony got ready to face a journey that would bring back his sons. The two he lost to the first snap. He wouldn’t fail this time.

~

Peter felt the tears as it ended. Tony had always just been there as a mentor. He never even realized how much Tony was a father to him. He had lost three father figures. He was tired of losing people. Tony had to meet Harley and Morgan. His siblings that now had lost of a father figure because of him. He had caused them to lose Tony. The Parker curse. His father had lost his own father young. He had to raise his brother. Ben had talked about it. Their mother wasn’t around much with their father gone but the two still ended up growing up to be great people who died because they were his father. 

“Ben would be so proud of you,” May told him at the funeral. Peter barely remembered it. He just remembered the feeling of blood on his hands as he watched his uncle die in front of him again and again.

Peter figured he could figure a way to save everyone he loved. He had to figure out something. He knew it. 

“Dad I will bring you back even if I have to break the rules,” Peter muttered in his sleep one night when Harley was tucking in the boy. Harley was surprised. He watched Peter sleep that night scared the boy would do something. 

“Peter is distracted,” Pepper told May when she came to check on him. He had been staying at the cabin while May and Happy looked for a place for her and Peter. Harley tried to help watch him but the boy was after something he could not understand. 

Peter figured it out and crafted his plan. He grabbed the time stone in time and used it to send himself back to the moment when he had the gauntlet in his hand and Carol was in front of him. Carol was the logical choice. Her powers came from the stones. 

“Take it and snap. Snap them away,” Peter said in a hurry. Carol looked at the boy before she took the gauntlet and snapped. Peter watched as the enemies turned to dust as he closed his eyes. His planned worked. He felt arms around him in seconds and opened his eyes to see Pepper looking at him worried. 

“Tony was looking for you are you alright?” Pepper asked him. She looked at the boy as if he was her child. He heard Tony arrive as he looked at him before getting up and running to him and hugging him. Tony was surprised but allowed the hug with his mentee. 

“Don’t go where I can’t follow again,” Peter muttered. Tony still heard him.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Tony said as Peter closed his eyes feeling safe there. Tony smiled at the boy glad to have him back safe and sound.

~

Harley laughed as Peter told him another joke. Morgan was chasing Nate Barton around as the two played quietly. Tony and Pepper were discussing stuff with May and Happy as Peter took a moment to let the feeling of happiness sink in. Tony came over between the two boys and pulled them into a hug.

“How are you two doing?” He asked them.

“We were perfectly fine until this old man showed up,” Harley said teasing him. 

“Glad to have him here than to have lost him,” Peter said as he moved closer to Tony. Tony looked at the boy confused but didn’t say anything as he pulled the two boys close and enjoyed the moment of having his children all alive for once. 


End file.
